Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix in the display area of a substrate. Scan lines and data lines are connected to the pixels and data signals are selectively applied to the pixels to display an image.
Display devices can be categorized into passive and active matrix displays based on their driving structure. Active matrix displays are driven by selectively activating unit pixels and displays employing this technology are becoming mainstream due to the favorable resolution, contrast, and refresh rates of these devices.
Active matrix display devices can be used in mobile terminals such as personal computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or the like, or as a monitor connected to an information device. The active matrix driving format can be used in various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), or the like. OLED displays are gaining popularity due to their favorable characteristics such as excellent luminous efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angles in addition to fast response speeds.